Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
Appearance The following passage cites Chapter 461, page 5. However, I've double-checked the corresponding chapter, and nowhere in it does Kugo mention anything about those changes in Ichigo's attire. After regaining his powers, Ichigo’s Shinigami attire also consists of a thicker strap across his chest. He also has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, are around his neck as collars. Kūgo speculated that these changes are influenced from the remaining traces of Ichigo's Fullbring. MarqFJA (talk) 12:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Your right, it doesnt say that at all. I'll take it out if thats alright. And put in the page where it shows his outfit, so that its not undone cause of removing reference --SternRitterÄs (talk) 14:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Profile Pic For Ichigo Oops...forgot to do this. I plead ignorance and the fact I only recently joined... Apologies. Big apologies. (If I did anything else wrong, please tell me) I'm not sure about the current profile pic for Ichigo for post-timeskip. He has a "oh look, more idiots" expression on his face. I think something more aesthetically pleasing should be chosen. The Ichigo_pr_pic seems like a good choice, with good quality and shows a bit of his current look off. --Love Psycho (talk) 17:05, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Profile pictures are discussed and agreed on at Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery before being changed. This was the agreed on pic.-- Stats Hello, nice to meet you all, I just want to say that Ichigo's blood type is actually AO, and he isnt 5'9" he's 5'7" lol, :P I would fix it myself but being the noob i am i dunno how. -.-' I got the information from " Bleach: official Character book SOULS. " :That is outdated information. Volume 53 gave the updated information-- :Also they are currently on the 3 character book, which has updated the information regarding his stats.-- 00:37, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Base of Operations Currently, Ichigo's Base of Operations is stated as "Kurosaki House, Mashiba, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World". However, the map presented in the Karakura Town page indicates that the Kurosaki Clinic, and therefore the Kurosaki House, is located in Minamikawase. Shouldn't it be "Kurosaki House, Minamikawase, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World"? Kyoraku08 (talk) 17:20, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Visored Icigo is a Visored, as a race. He may not be a member of the group of Visoreds, but that doesn't make him not one. Silverix (talk) 18:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, didn't see this was already resolved... Silverix (talk) 18:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ichigo lost his Hollow powers when he lost his Shinigami powers. Since regaining his Shinigami powers, he has not displayed Hollow powers again. Until he does, he will not be listed as a Visored.-- ::Full-bring utilises inner hollow powers. We should assume he still has hollow powers as a shinigami due to this, unless shown otherwise shouldn't we? Silverix (talk) 18:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Further, Ginjo stated that Ichigo has hollow powers, further reason we should assume he does have them, seems to occur from being a substitute. Silverix (talk) 18:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Ichigo lost his Fullbring and it was never stated how Ichigo could use Fullbring. We aren't going to assume anything, thats speculation.-- ::::Why are you assuming he lost his hollow powers? It was only said he lost his shinigami powers. Ginjo SAID he has hollow powers. I think we shouldn't assume ginjo was wrong. Silverix (talk) 18:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Further, hollow powers are just side effects of being a hollow, he is half hollow, that wouldn't disappear due to a technique which uses up all his shinigami powers. Silverix (talk) 19:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ichigo's inner Hollow and Zanpakuto spirit merged before his fight with Aizen. By using the final getsuga tensho, Ichigo lost his Shinigami powers, the same powers that had merged with his Hollow powers. Ichigo was powerless for 17 months. We are making no assumptions here. Ichigo has not displayed Hollow powers so we will not list them. Should the time come when he does display Hollow Powers, it is an easy change. Discussion closed.-- The "thousands of years" Jinzen misconception I'd like to point out that the article for Ichigo in the section "advanced growth rate" states that Ichigo has "mastered Jinzen in 3 months" while it takes "even the most talented Shinigami thousands of years". What Isshin meant by the "thousands of years" comment is that Jinzen is a technique that has been studied, perfected and honed on principle over thousands of years, not that it takes thousands of years to complete for any given individual. That even Yamamoto himself is older than circa 2000 years is rather unreasonable, and I doubt there's anything more he can learn about his Zanpakuto. Furthermore, if the mastery of Jinzen can be reflected in one's Bankai changing shape, then Ichigo's sole reign in this matter will soon be overthrown, since Kubo stated in a recent interview that "Renji's Bankai has already changed". We'll probably see it even in the very next chapter, and if not, very soon anyway. Even counting out the above paragraph, I hope you get my point. I propose removing the comparison and replacing it with something like "He completed Jinzen in an unusually short period of time" or something. Please comment. Xfing (talk) 16:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Actually what was meant is well known, if thats what you took it to mean from what is stated in the article then the article should be updated to better word the explanation given. -- :: "He is also capable of completing Jinzen within roughly 3 months in the Dangai, which even the strongest of the Shinigami in Soul Society will take thousands of years before it is completed." - that's what the article says, and it's pretty obvious. What I mean is that I don't think Isshin actually said this in the manga, afaik he said something like "now you'll explore thousands of years of shinigami history" or something like that. Doesn't mean it takes a shinigami thousands of years to do what Ichigo did in 3 months. Xfing (talk) 15:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Having looked at the area in question the sentence was removed. As it was supposed to represent advanced growth and it really didnt. Engaging in Jinzen is not something really measurable by time but by if one can connect to their zanpakuto and what they get out of it. Him being able to do it allowed the possibility for a new technique but really isn't growth in itself but a means to possibly achieve that growth. Also looking over Jinzen its clear that the sentence was inaccurate as well.-- Forgive me if this is just a misconception on my part, but isn't there a gap between the tsuba and the midpoint of the new Tensa Zangetsu's blade? Blankslate (talk) 02:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Adding character role in description Hello there everyone. What I mean by character role is something of say "Main Protagonist" or "Minor Antagonist" etc, to pages, which I think will make the pages more encyclopedic for people who have just learnt about Bleach or heard about it from friends. For Ichigo it'd obviously be "Main Protagonist". If it's not a good idea or if it's redundant, please say. TheTenkaichiBudokai (talk) 21:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Our articles are written using In Universe wording. Stating a character's role would be breaking this styling.-- :Ah, I understand. Thanks for an answer, I just wanted to make sure if this kind of edit was acceptable or not before making too many of them. TheTenkaichiBudokai (talk) 22:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC) New Technique?? I am asking about Gekka Tensho. It were used in 501st chapter´s first page. Ichigo said that EVEN Gekka doesn´t work against The Jail. Gekka looked like taifune. Does it mean Getsuga Tenshoo or is it technique that Ichigo obtained in training his zanpakuto,like Inoue´s Shiten Koshun. And what that means, Gekka Tenshoo. Doesn´t Tenshoo mean Heaven-Piecer. Answer if you know! --Silverwing (talk) 15:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Gekka Tenshō" is most likely a bad translation, and Ichigo probably meant Getsuga Tenshō, not Gekka. This happens from time to time.-- :It is just a bad translation on the part of Mangapanda/Mangareader. Mangastream had it as Getsuga Tensho.-- Tenburenjin There's a technique he used when deflecting Byakuya's bankai (he slash everything around him at high speed) which doesn't have a name but that move is featured in various Bleach games called "Tenburenjin" (天舞亂迅). I don't know if we should put this in his bankai techniques or just ignore. But what I'm saying is that he used this technique before in the manga. Nathan900130 10:33, October 14, 2012 (utc) :There is no indication it is an actual technique rather than just a bunch of slashes.-- :If it is true that there is an actual move in the video games that has a verifiable name which is not given in canon material, then (provided it is properly referenced) it can be noted in the appearances in other media section, but like all game-only info it would not go in his main powers & abilities section. 17:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Race What's actually Ichigo's race? I know it's not resolved yet and is supposed to be adressed in the final arc (this true blood stuff) but the're should be a mention that he is/was a fullbringer in the infobox. Something like Human (Fullbringer), Shinigami? or even Human(Fullbringer)-Shinigami hybrid...--Nekosama (talk) 12:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Ichigo is not a Fullbringer, his new look (in regular shinigami shikai, and bankai) is a reflection of that powers influence but that whole concept ended with the last arc. Kubo even confirms Ichigo was never meant to keep that power (hence how undefined and underdeveloped it was). Prior to loosing his abilities he was considered a Visored. After the return of his shinigami powers we are not sure where his race situation is. He has shown no visored ability as of yet and It is essentially Shinigmai so far, we dont use human as its not actually a significant defining characteristic for him regardless of his reference or others to that (being only human when he is actually in his human body, which is unique to him as well as identifying in whats important to a human), also he rarely spends his time as human in the context of the series. Stating otherwise would be misleading and inaccurate. -- ::I see Your point, you're right about the visored thing and it's true that giving too much information could be misleading. But not considering Ichigo as a Fullbringer may lead to another false asumption - that every human, through special training can gain fullbringer powers becomeing a Fullbringer and that is not true. According to our Fullbringer article "Fullbringers each have a parent who was attacked by a Hollow before they were born. Traces of the Hollows' powers remained in their mothers' bodies, which were then passed onto them when they were born. Thus, the powers resemble those of Hollows more than they resemble that of a Shinigami's" Aside being a son of a Shinigami, Ichigo displayed hollow-like powers common to other fullbringers (but only Sado and Ginjo were shown to have those hollow-like powers). And his father as a shinigami had to be at least once attacked by a Hollow. The real issue is that Kubo never bothered to give a backstrory about Ginjo who at different points of his life was a Human, a Shinigami and a fullbringer respectively. He never explained how it was possible to be both. This would also shed light on Ichigo's "racial" status as well. If Kubo doesn't give any new info in the future databooks or in this last arc, we may never know...--Nekosama (talk) 16:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Ichigo is NOT a Fullbringer. He had a Fullbring, which was then taken from him. You can't be a Fullbringer unless you have Fullbring. If someone is a runner and they lose their legs, they are no longer a runner. Ichigo is nothing but a Human with Shinigami powers at this point.-- Ichigo's Quincy powers. Has it been confirmed yet that Ichigo has Quincy blood in him? Should Quincy be listed in his race? He couldn't have gotten out of that Cage if he were not a Quincy, and Juha Bach said that the cage awakened something in Ichigo.Kevingcat (talk) 15:20, October 31, 2012 (UTC)Kevingcat :It was only implied by Juha Bach. I think we should wait until actual confirmation. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] It was Implied by Juha Bach that his mom was a Quincy, but it was almost directly said that Ichigo is a Quincy, because when Ichigo exploded his Reiatsu, Kigre's Reiatsu Awakened the memories within Ichigo's from its very roots. And then Juha Bach then went on to say that Kigre's prison was meant to seal those inside of it, and that it would not work on a Quincy. If you suggest we wait for Ichigo to start shooting Spirit arrows I'll hold my tongue. Sorry for the inconvenienceKevingcat (talk) 15:20, October 31, 2012 (UTC)Kevingcat Typo I was reading "The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc" section and noticed this typo: hare should be changed to are. Sorry to bother with something minor but I can't change it myself. "Cecily" Sessie 08:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for pointing it out. 10:25, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Asauchi Can we remove this from Ichigo's equipment section? He only had access to it in Zangetsu's inner world. Therefore, it never really existed.Steveo920, December 19, 2012 13:36 Enhanced Strength For that bit about kicking Ebern without injuring his leg, should we move that to the Durability section? Strength doesn't seem like the right place.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ichigo vs hollow ichigo was the best episode in my opinion--Madaragoku13 (talk) 23:35, January 13, 2013 (UTC)